The Devil's Quest
by Blue Rose Demon
Summary: The devil is dying and Sebastian, Ciel and their royal guard are the only ones that can save him. This is another Michaelis family adventure. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel Michaelis walked along the hallway which seemed endless. Beside him, his Mate Sebastian reread the letter.

"I wonder what could be so urgent that your father would send for us this late." Ciel commented.

"I haven't the faintest idea, the summons does not elaborate, I suppose we shall find out when we get there." Sebastian replied with concern.

"I'm sure everything's fine, It's probably just something about-"

"Ciel, Sebastian, please come quickly." Ann cried, Ciel noticed the tears in her eyes and saw her hands shaking.

"Mother, what is it, are you alright?" Ann wrapped her arms around her son.

"Your father needs to see you, there isn't much time, please?" Sebastian had never seen his mother so upset. They followed the panicked queen to a darkened room. Sebastian stopped in the doorway.

Candles were lit around the room, Sebastian could see a large bed with curtains around it, his heart sank. He felt Ciel take hold of his hand and give it a comforting squeeze.

"Come in, both of you please?" Ann called as she sat down on the bed beside her mate. They obeyed making their way slowly closer to the bed. Sebastian dreaded what his father may tell him.

"S-Sebastian, my son, Ciel, join me." The deep voice which had once been strong and fierce was now weak. Sebastian moved to his father's side with Ciel and both knelt beside him.

"We are here Father." Sebastian said quietly, tho devil reaeched out his massive hand to his son and smiled when he felt him take hold of it.

"It is good to see you both here at ny side, tell me, how are your little ones?"

"They are very well father, please, tell me what is happening."

"My son, I have not been the best Father to you, Mordred and Beth, nor have I been the best mate to your mother-"

"Father, you have always been a wonderful father, you cannot believe that."

"I thank you for these words, but you must let me finish. I have little time."

"There must be something that can be done."

"There may be Sebastian, your father has called you here for his final words, He doesn't wish me to tell you of the stones."

"What stones Mother?" Sebastian asked.

"Rhiannon, my heart, please you do not know if such things exist, there are many dangers and they have children of their own, I am old, I have lived my life."

"I cannot let you go." Ann sobbed carefully stroking his head.

"You must. I am old, I have lived my life."

"What stones Ann?' Ciel asked.

"The ten stones of Hell, each has a power all its own, legend says with all ten, you can either kill the devil or grant him life in great times of illness. It will not be easy, and no demon can pursue them alone."

"I forbid this quest, there is no proof they exist. I will not risk their lives." The devil coughed harshly.

"The healer does not know the cause of your illness, we must do something."

"Your king has spoken. Rhiannon, you know I do not like to pull rank this way, but I cannot ask them to leave their children for something that may not exist." He sighed.

"I am sorry, I must rest, Sebastian, you will make a fine king, Ciel, you have stood at my son's side and have given him so much, he will do well with you ruling by his side, I love you both dearly." The devil closed his eyes and slept.

Ann waited until she was sure her mate was asleep before motioning for them to follow her down the hall to the library.

"Are you certain you are willing to do this?" Fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes." Ciel and Sebastian said in unison.

"Very well, I will provide you with all you need, please be careful, look after each other and be sure to take the guard. I am so sorry to ask too much of you."

"Ann, he's the world to you, I know what It's like to feel that way about someone, I can't tell you honestly that I wouldn't ask for help too if it was Sebastian." Ciel said, in truth he would go himself if Sebastian were dying, and so truly did understand the Queen's pain.

"Thank you my dears." Ann said as she packed several of the books into a small sack and handed it to her son.

"This is all the information I have found, best of luck to you both." The door creaked quietly causing the group to turn and find Beth entering.

"Bastian!" She yelled rushing toward him, he knelt down to her as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Father is-"

"It will be alright Beth, Ciel and I will do all we can to help father, but you must not tell him."

"I promise. I love you Bastian, you and Ciel are the best brothers ever." She said before turning to Ciel and embracing him as well.

"

"You look after your mother and we'll do what we can alright?" Ciel felt bad for the young child.

"We should go, there is much to do." Sebastian stood up and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek. After they left, Sebastian sighed.

""What shall we do my Love, father forbids the only option we have and should we go, he may-"

"The way I see it, there's only one thing to do Sebastian."

"Which is?"

"Assemble the guard of course, we have a lot to look over and it would be easier if we were all there so there wouldn't be any time wasted in explanations."

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. No flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've all assembled very quickly, I must say I thought it would take longer, well done." Sebastian said as the Royal Guard stood before him.

"Alois, you seem to be taking this job seriously, I was not sure if you would."

"Of course I'm taking it seriously, being part of the guard is an honor, isn't that how you explained it to us?" The blonde boy replied.

"Indeed, everyone, please sit down, we have a lot to talk about and little time in which to do it. As soon as Ciel comes back, we shall begin. I must tell you that you will be recieving this information as we are, we have not yet looked through it and we will allow you to speak freely and ask any questions you may have at the end." The group sat down as Sebastian finished talking.

"Master Sebastian, is everything alright, you seem a bit... I am not sure of the word-"

"Sad?" Alois offered.

"It seems deeper than mere sadness, more than sorrow." Cynna said. Sebastian sighed.

"I suppose I could tell you that much at the very least. My father is dying." The group gasped sharply as their eyes widened.

"Ciel and I were asked to see him about urgent business and we were told. At the end of this meeting, you will be asked to make a decision, whatever you decide, no one will think differently of you, there will be no consequences." The group glanced at each other, it was strange that their future king would give the option to them.

"Sebastian, what exactly must we do?" A young dark haired demon asked with curiosity.

"All in time Naveen, once the children are in bed, Ciel will join us and everything will be explained." No sooner had he said this, the door opened softly and Ciel entered.

"Sorry, getting four little ones in bed can be difficult." He said sitting down next to his mate.

"Rowan giving you a hard time my love?" Ciel shook his head.

"Evian and his questions, he doesn't know what we're doing and naturally he had to try to get me to tell him."

"Now then, since all of us are here, we should get started. Thank you for being here on such short notice, I know it was difficult for come of you to get here and the Royal family appreciates the effort and dedication that each one of you show us, the loyalty in this group has never been matched by any of the previous guards to the king." Sebastian reached down to the floor and took hold of the sack containing the information.

"My mother gathered this information and passed it onto me in order to find what we need to save my father. Our mission, should you accept the offer will be to locate the ten stones of Hell and bring them back to my mother."

"Wait, those are just a legend, magic stones can't possibly exist can they?" Naveen asked.

"It is true, we can't be certain if they really are out there, it could be just a story which is why Ciel and I have decided that the choice should be yours. Whether or not we find anything, it will be a dangerous journey, even for a group of demons. I will ask now and at the end of this meeting. Is there anyone who would like to step down from this particular mission?" The room was silent and no one moved.

"Very well, we will continue. The ten stones of Hell are more like gems than actual stones, that much I recall from my mother's stories. Each one has a unique power, and when all ten are brought together, the finder can kill or grant life to the Devil. They will not be easy to find, they have remained hidden since the beginning and no one has ever succeeded in finding them all and many demons have died in the search. The legend tells of clues that will lead to each stone, it takes a special person to remove them from their locations. Each stone can be used to find the others, when they are close to each other, they glow deep red."

"So we could be gone a while, some of you will not be joining us, but rather staying to look after the children." Ciel said.

"You're going young Master?" Finny asked.

"Yes, it's going to be hard for me to leave them, but I have to, Sebastian needs me."

"Who's staying?" Naveen asked.

"It had to be someone who is very close to all four children so they can provide the best feedings. Finny, Tanaka and Cynna, the three of you have given feedings before and your love for the little ones is strong, that job is yours." Sebastian said.

"This leaves Mey-Rin, Bard, Alois, Naveen, Ciel and myself to go one this little adventure. That is not to say the rest of you do not love the children because I know you do, this decision was made on the grounds that they will know what to do. Now, what we need to do is make this trip as quickly as possible, mother has figured out the first one for us, we will leave early in the morning, once more does anyone wish to step down, I might mention that the king has forbidden this journey and so there could be consequences from him."

Again the room was still.

"The loyalty and bravery of this group is unmatched, I can never thank you enough for all that you have done. This I promise each of you, whatever the punishment, I will face it with you and I will never ask from you something that I myself will not do. In other words, should I ask you to fight, I will fight with you, if I myself would not do the task, I would not expect it from you." Sebastian said standing up with Ciel at his side. The guard slid off of their chairs and knelt on the floor in front of the future king.

"For those of you who would like to take the opportunity to sleep before we go, you may stay here tonight."

"Brother, what's happening?" Rachel whispered in the shadows.

"Mama and dad are leaving tomorrow."

"What, are you sure, mum and dad have never left us before." Rowan placed an arm around Rachel who had begun to sob quietly.

"There must be a reason for it, we didn't here everything, mommy loves us too much to just leave." Vincent told them. The door opened and the children rushed back to their rooms and jumped in bed just as Ciel and Sebastian stepped out followed by the guard.

"It's going to be alright Sebastian, we'll get through this together." Ciel promised as Sebastian held him close.

"I don't know what I would do without you Ciel, if I did not have you by my side, if you did not give me your love. I would not have the ability to get through these situations. You and our children give me the will to keep going. I appreciate the sacrifice you are making."

"I love you Sebastian, you do things like this when you love someone this much, sometimes you do dangerous things, and things that are very difficult, but It's worth it. I love you that much and I always will."

"I know all too well how it feels to care for someone so much. I would do anything for you, and for you to feel just as strongly amazes me. Thank you for your love Ciel, for all that you have given me and the understanding you have now. I could never ask for anything more."


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you really have to go mama?" Evian asked in tears as Ciel cuddled the seven year old.

"I'm afraid so. You'll have Tanaka, and Finny and Cynna to care for you."

"I like them, but they aren't you or dad."

"I know, I'm so sorry my precious little ones, I love all four of you so much." Ciel gave each child a hug.

"We love you too, we'll miss you!" The child cried.

"I'll miss you too. "

"Mommy, you won't forget-"

"To come home to us?" Vincent finished his sister's thought.

"Absolutelt not. I could never forget something like that. You four are very precious to us. Don't you ever forget that." Sebastian appeared in the doorway as Ciel gave each child a second hug, this one slightly tighter.

"Couldn't we go too Mum, please so we don't have to be sad?" Rowan pleaded, his deep red eyes staring into Ciel's.

"No Rowan, not this time, maybe when you're all a little older."

"How old?" Vincent asked curiously.

"Older than your grandfather, father and Tanaka's ages added together." Vincent crossed his arms over his chest angrily.

"We won't ever get to go." He said.

"Ciel, we are nearly ready." Sebastian called reluctantly.

"Alright, I'm coming." The children's eyes filled with fresh tears as Sebastian made his way over to them, he knelt on the floor.

"My children, I expect each of you to behave yourselves, just as your grandfather is counting on your mother and myself, we must count on you to act as you would if we were here."

"Yes, we promise." The unison answer came.

"I mean it Rachel and Vincent, no tricks, no frightening Finny, no terrorizing Cynna and this castle had better still be standing when we return or there shall be very severe punishments, I will not tolerate such behavior."

"Yes dad." The twins said bowing their heads. Sebastian smiled and held out his arms.

"Come here all of you, it is time for us to go." All four Michaelis children allowed their father to embrace them.

"I love you my little ones, very much. We will be back as soon as possible."

"We love you too. Hurry back." Rowan requested.

"We will." Sebastian stood up and sighed. He would miss his children. Just before leaving, Sebastian and Ciel stopped in front of the three stationed in the house.

"Thank you, I cannot tell you how much it means to us to know they will be cared for."

"Come home to us safely masters" Cynna said bowing his head.

"We shall, I have every confidence in the guard."

"We'll miss you, be careful." Finny waved as Sebastian and Ciel left. Rachel turned to her brothers.

"Don't cry sister dear, we are here for you." Rowan comforted.

"Come young masters and young mistress, we will have nap time and then we shall all visit the play room and have a good time." Cynna said ushering them toward the stairs. Vincent opened his mouth to protest but Evian shook his head.

"We should listen to Cynna, mama and dad will not be happy if we don't." He said with a sideways glance . The twins exchanged glances as well and Rowan understood. They allowed the butler and Finny to tuck them in once they got to the room.

"I know you miss your parents, but think of how much fun we'll have together, we can play in the courtyard and maybe we could even-" Cynna put his hand on the younger servant.

"Easy Finny. We must not overdo it. They will never get to sleep if we fill their heads with such busy thoughts."

"Right. Sweet dreams little masters and mistress." Finny smiled as they left the children to sleep.

Once Evian was sure they were gone, he sat up and threw off the covers.

"Now what Brother?" Rowan asked with great interest.

"Well, last time mama went off on his own, he needed help coming back, I think he will need us there, even if he doesn't know it."

"Oh no, we couldn't, Cynna and Finny will catch us and we will be in trouble."

"Don't forget Tanaka." Vincent reminded her.

"Tanaka just drinks his tea, he won't notice. They might need our help."

"Evian, dad is there, he would look after mum." Rowan reasoned.

"He is right, mommy will be safe."

"That's what we thought before remember, anyway, grandfather needs us. It could take more than six people to do this. It's going to be fine-"

"Until mum and dad find us and send us back, I don't want to know what dad will do."

"It's okay, we won't let them see us until we are too far away to come back. We have to hurry, they might still be outside, sometimes it takes a while for everyone to put everything on there."

"If we get caught-" Rachel began fearfully.

"Don't worry, mama will not let dad do anything to us." Evian promised.

"Are you sure Evian?" Rowan grabbed his favorite stuffed bear.

"We can't take much, no sister, only one." Rachel was attempting to take an harmful of toys with her.

"Vincent, are you ready?" The younger demon nodded holding up his tiger. Bitter Rabbit was already in Evian's hand.

"I think se have the important things, oh we better take jackets, Mama always tells us to."

"Yes, we should get one, it might be cold in the adventure, we do not want to be cold." Rachel confirmed. Each child grabbed a jacket and made their way silently through the upstairs corridor and to the steps before sneaking passed Finny who was preparing to do the yard work.

"At this rate we aren't going to get anywhere." Ciel complained as he watched Alois attempt to tie the luggage to the carriage only to slip off and land in Naveen's arms.

"Sorry." Alois said not looking into Naveen's eyes.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry, I'm just happy I could help." Alois blushed as Naveen set him down.

"Everything's up there." The blonde boy told them.

"With all the time we wasted out here, I could have spent more time with my children." Ciel growled.

"Well, we are ready now, everyone inside the carriages please." Sebastian instructed as he climbed in next to Ciel. Within minutes, they were on their way.

"Do you think they're real?" Naveen asked.

"I haven't a clue, no I don't."

"No idea, Sebastian and the young master asked us to be here, 's good enough for me." Bard pulled a cigarette from his pocket and placed it in his mouth.

"Damn" he exclaimed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Mey-Rin asked.

"No matches."

Sebastian stared out the window, his thoughts were with his parents.

"If they exist, we'll find them, I promise." Ciel leaned forward and placed his hand on top of his Mate's.

"I hope so, I don't know what I would do if father-"

"It's best not to think that now. Let's just focus on our job, It's going to be a long journey by ship, it will give us time to look over the rest of the papers Ann gave us. It's going to be alright."

"Of course, you are with me, how can it not be alright, with you at my side, we will prevail."


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop kicking me Vincent!" Rowan hissed trying to find a more comfortable position.

"I was not trying to kick you, sorry."

"Quiet, we'll be found." Evian warned.

"I can't see brothers, whatever will we do?" Rachel panicked as she wiggled around the tiny confined area.

"Stop it, your going to-" the children felt themselves begin to fall and with a loud crash, they found themselves out of their hiding place and on the floor of the large room.

"See what you did Rachel, now what do we do?" Rowan stood up angrily.

"It will be okay, this has to be the boat, mama and dad are here somewhere, we just have to find them." Evian helped Rachel and Vincent up from the floor.

"How do we do that, we don't even really know where we are!"

"Calm yourself Rowan, we will be alright, I promise, as the oldest, I will take care of you.'

"Or just get us lost!"

"We aren't lost, I just don't really know where we are right now!" Evian shouted.

"Shh, brothers,you know what happens when mommy hears us not getting along, we will be separated."

"Rachel, for mum to separate us doesn't that mean he would have to find us first?" Rowan growled.

"Be nice to Rachel, Rowan. I don't like it when someone is mean to my sister." Vincent's eyes began to glow an angry red.

"She's my sister too Vincent."

"But she's my twin."

"Enough, let's calm down and go find Mama. There are steps over there and we can-" Evian gasped as a knocking sound came from one of the trunks. Rachel grabbed onto Vincent who hid behind Rowan.

"What is it?" Vincent whispered.

"A monster?"

"Rachel, you are a demon, what kind of monster is going to come for you?"

"It could happen." Rowan rolled his eyes. Evian slowly took a step toward the sound, the trunk lid was moving.

"Stay here, when I come back we can get our things and go find Mama."

"But Evian, I-it might eat you!" Rachel cried.

"No it won't, It's just a trunk." Evian tried to assure her.

"Yeah, with something in it." Rowan added only to be quieted by a glare from Evian.

The young demon made his way to it, he placed a hand on the lid and could feel it rising as it was pounded on from the inside.

"Hello?" He called, listening for an answer.

"Please open the lid, it's very dark in here!" The voice called back. Evian reached for the latch and began to lift it.

"No Brother, do not open it, we will miss you if you get eaten!" Rachel sobbed, her brothers, forgetting their recent argument, placed their arms around her.

"I won't, I promise." The eldest boy said lifting the latch and taking a step back. The lid was thrown open and the children let out a scream of terror as they imagined what would come out.

"I know I've been in there a while, but I can't look that bad!" The voice said with a hint of irritation. The screaming stopped at once and the four siblings stared in disbelief.

"What are you doing here Luca, you scared us badly!" Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest, clutching her stuffed animal and glaring at the older boy.

"I'm just looking for my brother, I wanted to be sure he didn't get hurt." Evian smiled.

"I guess we had the same idea then, we are looking for Mama and dad, do you know where they are?"

"No, but my brother came here with them, maybe we can all go looking together."

"Good, we should get started, we have to get out of here first. Everyone grab your things and we can go." The younger Michaelis children took hold of their animals and jackets and the five children climbed the stairs and began their search.

"So we're going to..where again?" Alois asked as the group sat in their cabin listening to Sebastian's explanation.

"Egypt. Mother's research has found that the first stone, which has the power of levitation maybe buried along side one of the pharaohs."

"You mean we have to go and see a bunch of old dead people?"

"No. Only one if it makes you feel better." Ciel said shaking his head.

"I've never been there before, how will we find where we need to go?" Mey-Rin asked looking to Ciel for answers.

"Fortunately, I know where to go, all you need to do is follow me and I shall lead the way."

"You've actually been there Mr. Sebastian?"

"Egypt yes, to this exact location no, however it should not be too difficult. Keep in mind that when we get there, there will be many traps set in order to stop thieves from stealing the treasures and to find yourself in one would delay us and that is something we can not afford right now, so no playing around. Any more questions?"

"Just one, what does levitation have to do with saving him?" Alois asked.

"I don't know, it is not explained,we shall just have to wait." Sebastian answered.

"I think that's all for tonight, you are free to explore the ship, if we need you, we shall call." The group stood and bowed to the princes before leaving the cabin.

Ciel laid down in the bed with a sigh.

"Are you feeling a bit down love?" Sebastian asked kneeling beside him.

"I miss them, do you think they're alright?"

"Of course, it can be difficult to leave young ones behind, especially for the first time. I miss them as well, remember that Finny, Cynna and Tanaka are there as well, our children are safe."

"I would be giving them a goodnight hug and tucking them in right now, Evian would be asking for a story, the twins would be arguing over who gets tucked in first and Rowan would be claiming he's not tired even though he would have been yawning the entire time."

"I am sorry Ciel, I know how much you love our children. As difficult as it is for a father to be away, I could never imagine how a mother would feel."

"We could be gone years, or-"

"I promise you it will not be years. They will be back in your arms before long. I am thankful that you came, will you accompany me to the deck to gaze at the stars, it is a magnificent view from the sea."

"I don't think so, not tonight. I'm not feeling much like star gazing."

"I think it would be a good idea then to perhaps take a walk up there, I know I could use a small distraction from the current problem, will you please come with me?" Sebastian nuzzled Ciel lovingly.

"You're a big boy, you don't need me to go."

"It has been seven years since I have spent quality alone time with you without interruption, will you deny me a little walk to ease my mind?"

"I suppose I could, just a short one, then maybe I can miss my children in peace."

Sebastian lifted Ciel off the bed and kissed him softly before carrying him up to the deck and finally setting him down. They weren't surprised to find Alois and Naveen standing by the railing.

"I've never actually been on a ship before, this is the first time I've been away from Luca since I got him back." Alois sighed.

"Alois, I'm sure he understands, you will get back to him soon I promise. I will personally make sure you return home safely." The young dark haired demon pulled Alois close.

"I can't ask anyone to do that for me Naveen, I did a lot of terrible things and-" Naveen pressed his lips to the Alois'.

"You didn't ask, and I will not accept no as a response. I love you Alois Trancy." Sparkling emerald eyes looked deeply into cyan eyes.

"I-I love you too." Ciel looked up at Sebastian and motioned in the other direction to leave the couple alone.

"We'll never find Mommy, Evian." Vincent said as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Of course we will, Luca said he would help and if we find Alois, mama isn't far and daddy will be there too!"

"But where could they be?"

"Don't worry, we'll find them. They can't be far if they're on the ship too." Luca tried to be comforting.

Rachel began to sob.

."do not cry sister, Mama is here somewhere." Evian hugged her tight.

"I-I am cold, and sleepy, and I miss mommy and dad!" She cried loudly.

"It will be alright. Rachel, we miss them too." Vincent joined his sister's crying.

Evian and Rowan did everything they could to comfort their siblings.

"Sebastian, do you hear that?" Ciel asked suddenly looking around.

"Hear what my love?"

"It sounds like the children." Ciel began walking toward the sound.

"Perhaps you do hear children but it could not possibly be our own, they are at home and safe." Ciel wasn't listening, he continued to follow the sound.

"Ciel, dearest, let us think about this, clearly you miss our children, as I do however-"

"I'm telling you I hear them, I'm not mad."

"I never said that, I was simply saying that I-"

"Listen." Sebastian stood quietly and listened as Ciel instructed.

A faint, sorrowful cry of 'mommy' reached their ears and Ciel ran off.

"That is not our children, they probably got separated from their mother and you miss ours so much that-"

"A mother always knows!" Ciel rounded the corner toward the back of the ship. When Sebastian finally caught up he was amazed to see the five familiar children sitting on the deck, each of the four Michaelis children were sobbing. Ciel wasted no time in going to them, he knelt beside them.

"What do you four think you're doing, you should be at home." Ciel wanted to be angry that they had disobeyed him but the sight of his children sobbing simply wouldn't allow it.

"M-mommy, we are cold, and hungry and sleepy and afraid. We could not find you, we looked and looked and we even brought our j-jackets like you always say to." Rachel choked out through her tears.

"Come here." Ciel said softly holding out his arms to his children. The four children rushed into his arms.

"It will be alright now, I'm right here." Ciel soothed holding them close.

"Y-you aren't angry mum?" Rowan sobbed on Ciel's shoulder.

"I'll be angry later, right now you four need to be taken care of. Come on, we'll deal with this when we get home." He gave them each a tight hug.

"I want you to hold onto each other's hands so we don't lose anyone, we'll go back to the cabin, get you warmed up and fed, then It's bedtime. Luca, you can come to Alois is over on the other side, we'll take you there." Luca smiled.

"Thank you Ciel." He said joining hands with Evian as Ciel walked them over to Sebastian who seemed stunned.

"How could you possibly have -" Ciel stopped and looked at him.

"A good mother always knows their children, even just the crying. I happen to be a good mother." He said beginning to walk back to the cabin once more leaving Sebastian a few steps behind.

"No Ciel, you are much more than that, you are simply one hell of a Mother." He said quietly as he began to follow his family, he would have to send word home that the children were safe and with them. The servants were sure to be in a panic, but Sebastian wouldn't punish them. He was the children's father and like him, if his children didn't want ti be seen, they wouldn't be. Except of couse by Ciel.

A/N: I hope you're enjoying this so far. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

"There is too much water Mama, how can there be so much?" Evian asked looking over the railing curiously.

"It's the ocean, It's made of water." Ciel explained.

"Will we be there soon?" Rachel tugged on Ciel's jacket.

"Yes Rachel, we aren't that far now, your father said we should be there by morning."

"Dad is smart, he will know, right mommy?"

"Yes, he's been there before, he would know more about it than I would."

"No one knows more about anything than you mum, you always know where everything is and how to find it, you even know how to make us feel better when we are sad!" Rowan said grabbing onto his mother's hand and looking up at him.

"Thank you Rowan." The young demon smiled.

"Mama?" Evian took hold of his free hand and he felt the twins wrap their arms around his legs.

"You are the best mother ever, we love you very much!" They said in unison.

"I love all of you too. You four are the most wonderful children any mother could have. You should learn to listen when you're told to do something but I understand why you did it."

"Then you will not punish us when we get home?" Rowan asked hopefully.

"You're still going to be in trouble when we get home, but that doesn't mean your father and I love you any less." The children sighed.

A woman passed behind them holding a baby, the infant began to cry catching the attention of the Michaelis children.

"Look mommy, a baby!" Rachel said happily.

"It's little, why does it cry?"

"Does it not like its mommy?" The children wondered out loud.

"I'm sure the baby loves her, they cry for different reasons, so their family knows they need something. All babies do that."

"can we get a baby mommy, I'll help take care of her." Rachel pleaded.

"Absolutely not."

"Please, we will be nice and play with him."

"No Vincent, it will be a girl baby, all babies are, right mommy?"

"No, where did you hear that?"

"All the babies are wearing dresses, the boys on this boat are big like Rowan." Ciel sighed, it was going to be a very long journey.

"Mum?"

"What Rowan?"

"Where do you get babies from?"

"Right now we have other things to worry about." Ciel said hoping to avoid the question.

"Like making Grandfather better?" Vincent suggested.

"Yes, he's very ill."

"I will help him feel better mommy, when I do not feel good, you give me hugs and I am happy. I will give him lots of hugs and then it will all be fine." Rachel offered.

"I wish it was that easy."

"Cousin Ciel, might I speak with you?" Naveen called out. Ciel saw that he was carrying a book in his hands.

"What is it?"

"I have been reading about the people in Egypt, I believe that the stone's location, if it exists would be inside with the pharaoh, grave robbers were common and they would want to protect something that powerful, only a king would possess it, there could be a place inside with the mummy that-"

"But...mommy isn't inside, this is mommy." Vincent pointed to Ciel.

"No young Prince, I am talking about a mummy, not your mother."

"But mommy is a mommy!"

"A mummy is different, it is someone who lived a very long time ago but is no longer living and was wrapped in bandages." Naveen explained patiently.

"Was the mummy hurt, their children must be so sad!"

"No, The mummy is not-"

"Maybe they should give their mommy hugs and they will feel better!" Rachel said.

"Children?"

"Yes?" Four small voices responded.

"Let's go find your father, I'm sure he would love to explain to you what a mummy is."

"But we have you, we know what a mommy-"

"Mummy, It's a mummy, your father will explain when we find him."

"Will dad play?" Evian asked.

"You'll have to ask him.

"I still think we should get a baby mommy."

"We're not getting one. Four is quite enough." Ciel said sternly.

"Dad would let us get one." Vincent frowned.

"Well then let your father 'get it for you, but until then, no."

"When we arrive, we will have no choice but to-"

"Dad!" Four sets of arms wrapped around Sebastian.

"My dear children, you saw me not an hour ago and yet you act as if I have been away from you for a number of years." He hugged each of them.

"Children have little to no sense of time, five minutes is too long. Shut up Sebastian." Ciel glared at his mate having noticed the smirk on his face.

"I haven't said a word dearest."

"You were going to, I know you."

"I was merely thinking that it sounds similar to-"

"Finish that comment and you'll be swimming the rest of the way, and when we get back, you will find yourself spending the following month with Grell, twenty-four hours a day." The smirk vanished from the demon's face.

"You couldn't possibly be so cruel to the father of your children."

"Would you like to test that theory?"

"I'm sure it would bother you much more to be away from me, you will call for me by the end of the first day and tell me how much you miss me." Sebastian said confidently.

"Will I, or are you just saying that because within five minutes of being away, you'll be kneeling outside our door asking me to let you come back because you can't live without me and you miss the children?" Sebastian bowed his head in defeat. The Royal guards chuckled softly.

"It is true my Ciel, I could not stand to be separated from you for that long, you are my everything and my children are more precious to me than life itself."

"That's so sweet!" Alois cooed.

"Yes, but it won't work, I'm immune to such charm." Ciel said. The children looked on with curiosity. Sebastian raised his eyes to look into Ciel's.

"I-I love you Ciel, please forgive my attempt at yet another joke at your expense, I am only trying to ease my own mind, you know how my father's health is weighing on me."

"I know, It's difficult, it would be for anyone, and I know you love me."

'And you've nothing to say in return?"

"Yes, Naveen wants to talk to you, and you have you explain you our little ones about a mummy, they seem to be a bit confused and so I told them that you would be happy to help them understand."

"Nothing else?"

"Yes, one more thing thing, I'm going back to our cabin since you have the children."

The guard looked at each other in shock, Ciel couldn't possibly be so cold at a time like this, could he?

"Ciel, you are breaking my heart dear one." Sebastian sighed.

"Yes, well that's what happens when you-" Ciel found himself being held closely.

"Perhaps you did not realize that I am pour my heart out to you." Sebastian turned his mate so that they were gazing into each other's eyes.

"No, I did."

"Come now, you cannot seriously be so... Cold hearted. I could lose my father, don't take my mate from me as well. Say it."

"No." Ciel said sternly, his eyes beginning to glow red, challenging his mate.

"I see, well then you,leave me no choice, you brought this on yourself Ciel, I cannot be held responsible for my actions." He picked Ciel up and nuzzled him softly. The former Earl allowed a smile to form.

"Alright fine."

"Will you say it?"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you refuse, I have ways of making you talk." Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Children, your mother is not being very nice, what shall we do with him?" Sebastian kneeled down still holding his mate. Evian giggled as placed a hand on his mother's head.

"Nice mama, you have to be nice." His actions were soon followed by his siblings, much to the confusion of the guard.

"Alright." Ciel laughed.

"I will say it again, I love you Ciel."

"I love you too... I suppose."

"I don't understand what just happened" Bard said.

"You know how the young master enjoys his games he does." Mey-Rin snickered.

"I win this one" Sebastian said triumphantly.

"No, you cheated, you used our children. That isn't fair."

"Is that it, or are you upset because I know how to play as well?" Rachel laughed.

"Mommy and Dad are funny!"

"You two are really...strange." Alois shook his head.

"Awe, Ciel wanted to make Sebastian feel better!" Luca cried out happily.

"It worked perfectly, thank you my love, a distraction is just what I needed."

"That changes things then, if it worked it means I win."

"So it would seem. I propose a draw."

"Just this once, because of the circumstance." Ciel agreed.

"Brother, what's that mean?" Luca asked.

"It means both Ciel and Sebastian win."

"Well, now that we've taken care of that, Naveen should tell you what he's found." Ciel said he waited for Sebastian to release him but he didn't.

"Go on Naveen." Sebastian encouraged.

"Well, I have been reading and to shorten the report, when we get there, our best chance to find it is probably buried inside the coffin with the mummy. They have hiding places everywhere, something that powerful would be placed where only the royal family could get it."

"Thank you Naveen, we will start there, with any luck, we shall find it."

"We will, we have a good group here, your father's going to be fine." Ciel said nuzzling Sebastian comfortingly.

"Of course, I will remain hopeful. We are very dedicated, it can only lead us to victory."

"Do not be sad Dad, we love you and so does mommy." Vincent said.

"I love all of you as well, everything will turn out for the best, even if it doesn't seem that way at times."

Ann sobbed quitely in the library, Sebastian had sent the three servants who had been charged with caring for the children, to help her in any way they could be useful.

"Excuse me my Queen, I thought you would like to know that the young Princess is being cared for and Tanaka is overseeing the remaining chores, they have asked that I express to you that they hope for the king's fast return to health and should you need anything-"

"Cynna, I- I have no idea what to do, my dear Sebastian is doing his best I know, I fear that maybe it is not possible. If they are just stories, if I sent them after objects that do not exist-"

"My Queen, you have done the right thing. Master Sebastian loves both of you dearly. You must not lose hope for the King, not when Master Sebastian and Master Ciel are on the case, they will not stop until they have completed the task. If they are out there, my masters will find them."

"Yes, you are right Cynna, together they can achieve many things, and the guards they have chosen seem very capable. I just hope they can find them."

"Even if the stones are legend and nothing more, my masters will find a way to save him, I would bet my life on it."


	6. Chapter 6

"It's so dark in here." Alois complained as the group moved inside.

"I wonder why." Ciel muttered sarcastically, holding onto his children's hands and leading them further inside behind Sebastian.

"M-mommy, will they get angry that we came in without knocking first?" Rachel asked causing her mother to sigh.

"No Rachel, no one will be angry." Sebastian took out what he refered to as the light crystal and held it out in front of him. It instantly began to glow, illuminating the dark room.

"Look Mama, they have funny pictures on the wall!" Evian cried.

"Those 'funny pictures' are hieroglyphics, the way the ancient Egyptians would write." Sebastian explained.

"But... If we write on the walls, you don't like it." Vincent pointed out.

"That is because you should be -"

"Look Brother, It's pretty!" Luca said pointing to a golden statue of what appeared to be a dog.

"It's nice but its not why we came here. "Alois said gently.

"Mum, can we get one of those?" Rowan asked hopefully.

"No. Those only belong in places like this."

"Can we have a real dog then?"

"Certainly not!" Sebastian replied.

"You had cats, the deal was if you had a cat I can have a dog, and must I remind you Sebastian of how many cats you had?"

"Ciel, dear, must we go through all that again?"

"I want a puppy!" The twins shouted in unison causing a loud echo. The children giggled.

"I whole heartedly object to this dog business."

"You're out voted and your objection is overruled." Ciel said sternly.

"Can we get on with it?" Alois grumbled.

"Alois, your talking."

"Yes"

"Stop it." Ciel demanded.

"It looks like the passage ahead will lead us to the chamber containing the mummy." Sebastian said turning to his family.

"These places were designed to keep grave robbers from stealing treasure, there are traps and paths that lead to danger around every corner, as we are all demons, it is not likely to kill us, however we have no time to delay so please do your best to avoid such things. Ciel, I would like you and the children to stay close behind me ."

"Dad will protect us, he is good at that, right mommy?"

"Yes Rachel, your father is very good at protecting us." Ciel was amazed at the ancient writing and objects in each of the rooms.

"You know dearest, they worshipped cats here, they were seen as devine creatures."

"Right along with beetles. Dogs arw far better." Sebastian grinned

"I would expect such a comment from you."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes my love?"

"Shut up."

"Mommy, are you fighting with dad?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"No Rachel, I'm just giving him a helpful suggestion." Ciel replied gently.

"Mum, will we find the stone soon?"

"Hopefully. First we need to find the chamber where the mummy was placed."

"Will grandfather be all better when we get home?" Evian asked.

"That's what we're hoping for after the stones are given to him."

"Stop, everyone stand still." Sebastian said suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"This room we have found is equipped with hidden traps, dangers and passages that lead to death if we were human, this is where the warning about no delays comes in. Do as I say and there should be no prouds."

"I'm scared brother."

"Don't worry, I'm right here, I'll take care of you." Alois assured his brother.

"Does anyone wish to go back?" The question was met with silence.

"Very well, Mey-Rin, Bard, join me please." At once the two obeyed and were at Sebastian's side.

"Your priority is Ciel and our children, should anything go wrong, you will work quickly to get them out, do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Sebastian!"

"Course, just like old times. Except the little ones."

"The children walked very close to their mother, fear gripping them. They knew if their parents were here with them, nothing could hurt them but worried that something may be in the darkness. Vincent, Rowan and Evian were careful to also stay close to their sister. The brothers believed it was their responsibility to also protect Rachel thought the task was not given by either parent. Evian had been protective of his younger siblings since before they were born, and he was not about to stop now.

The group moved on slowly as Sebastian read the inscriptions on the wall.

"Do they say anything about the stone?" Ciel asked.

"I'm afraid not, it does tell the story of the Pharaoh and his family. Apparently he was one of the most powerful kings Egypt has ever known, which can only mean that there was something in his possession that made it possible. He may have believed himself to be a god, but he was merely mortal. Perhaps if we find the power source, we may find what we came for, Naveen, please bring me the book." Naveen rummaged through his bag until he pulled out the required object and walked carefully to his cousin.

"Thank you, we shall use this to identify the stones. Everyone keep searching, if you see any unusual stones, it may have been well hidden."

"We can only search as long as you, none of us have a light source." Alois pointed out.

"I was prepared for this occasion, Mey-Rin, please open your bag. I believe you will find a set of candle holder, there is also a box of candle sticks I pack in case of emergency. We can use them now and replace them." The maid did as instructed and Sebastian lit them. Mey-Rin gave Ciel, Naveen, Alois and Bard a candle before taking one herself.

"That should make it easier, now if you should-"

"Sebastian, look at these." Ciel said pointing to a painting on the wall.

"Have you found a stone dearest?" The older demon asked hopefully.

"Not a stone, but these look familiar, I think I saw it in that book." Sebastian raised the crystal, to the image of the pharaoh sitting on the throne, in his arms which were crossed over his chest, he held what appeared to be a curved blade and what looked like a flag.

"I have seen those before, they are signs of royalty, kings would be placed inside his resting place with both objects to symbolize royalty. The flail and crook are etched into one of the stones of hell. Chances are if it was here, it currently resides with the pharaoh even now."

"You're saying it's... Inside with the-"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry but my children are not going to be subjected to such things." Ciel said sternly.

"If you're going to open it, I can't let Luca be there either." Alois said.

"Brother, I don't understand, why can't I be there?"

"Surely I could not suggest the children accompany us and witness the actual...taking of the stone. They would of course be excused as well as Alois and you my dear, someone must look after them, I shall retrieve it myself." Sebastian said as they began walking again. They wandered deeper, using caution with each step. Finally they managed to find a room which held the sarcophagus.

"Everyone stay right here, this should not take long." Sebastian said walking forward. He opened the large heavy lid effortlessly.

"Mama, what is in that big box?" Evian asked trying to see past his father.

"Nothing for you to see, turn around, all of you." All four children did as they were told.

"Did you find it?" Ciel asked after a moment, his question was met with silence.

"They're real." Sebastian called back, he pulled out a small box and closed the lid again before carrying a small box back to the group.

"Can we see it?" Vincent and Rowan asked in unison. Sebastian opened the box to reveal a medium sized red stone, an image of the flail and crook etched into it. There was a stunned silence as Alois moved closer to look.

"It's pretty." He said.

"Yes, they appear to be nothing more than ordinary gems to everyone else. It was great power but unless you know about them, it isn't something you would suspect. I doubt even the Egyptians knew what the power source was, aside from the royal family."

"That can't be all." Ciel said looking around.

"What do you mean, that can't be all?" Alois asked, Ciel turned to him.

"Nothing is ever this easy. There's always some sort of trap or something."

"Apparently not this time, we got what we came for and now we can just-" a loud rumbling sound surrounded them as the tomb began to shake. Sebastian looked around in an attempt to figure out what was happening. It was only then that he saw the large stone divider above them and the spikes sticking out of it.

He managed to call out to Ciel just as the stone came crashing down, creating a screen of thick dust as it landed.

when at last the dust cleared, Sebastian found himself in darkness, the cries of his children echoed loudly through the room. He picked up the crystal and found that he was not alone.

"Ciel, are you alright love?" He asked as the young demon brushed himself off and picked up the box containing the stone.

"Fine."

"What the devil did you think tou were doing, you should have been on the other side."

"Do you really want to lecture me, you should be thanking me."

"Whatever do you-"

"You dropped the box, if I didn't come over here the stone would have been crushed." Ciel glared at his mate.

"You truly are amazing." Sebastian said pulling him close.

"Mama!" Evian cried out.

"Mama, are you and dad okay?"

"Yes Evian, what about your brothers and sister?"

"We're alright." Three voices answered in unison.

"Sebastian, can you break this or pick it up or something?"

"I might be able to break through it however it will take some time.

"What the hell happened?" Naveen asked. Mey-Rin looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry everyone, I leaned on the wall to get a rock out of my shoe and then-" a chorus of frustrated groans followed.

"Brother, will we ever get out?" Luca grabbed Alois's sleeve and sniffled.

"Of course we will, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Alois wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"What about you?"

"I'll protect both of you." Naveen vowed.

"Promise you won't let anything happen to my brother?" Luca pleaded.

"I swear it on my life." Naveen answered putting his arms around both of them, allowing Alois to rest his head on his chest.

"Mommy, we want you!" Rachel sobbbed.

"Rachel, I'm right here. Everything is going to be alright, I promise. Your father is going to try to get through it and then we'll be with you."

"Will you come to us soon mommy?" Vincent called sadly.

"As soon as I can. "

"Can we have hugs when you come back?" Rowan too had begun to sob. He had not been without his mother and father and found their absence frightening.

"As many as you like. Don't cry my little ones, we're right here." Ciel soothed, though his heart was breaking. The sound of his children sobbing was too difficult for Ciel to hear without reacting to it.

"Ciel, it's alright, they're safe. Our children may be upset, but they are fine." Sebastian whispered, he noticed Ciel was also close to tears.

"They need us, we're not there for them. Nothing will keep me from them." Ciel began to search the room for objects that could be used. After a moment of scanning the room, he turned to the spikes and attempted to break one off.

"Ciel, dearest, that will take forever."

"Then do something." Ciel snapped.

"This particular stone material is created to protect against many things, normally this would not present a problem, however some of their rituals are-"

"I don't give a damn about their rituals or rocks, my children are on the other side,of this thing, nothing stopped me from getting to them be for and this isn't going to stop me either."


	7. Chapter 7

"Mommy, I am afraid!" Rachel cried rubbing her eyes.

"Are you all away from the wall?" Ciel asked.

"Yes mommy, we are by the wall with Mey-Rin!"

"Stay there." Ciel called as the wall crumbled and he and Sebastian climbed over the rubble.

The four Michaelis children ran to their mother and embraced him before greeting their father.

"Why is it that your mother gets hugged first?" Sebastian asked.

"Silly daddy, It's mommy, mommies are supposed to be hugged first."

"Is that right my dear?" Rachel nodded.

"You're not jealous are you Sebastian?"

"I do not get jealous." The older demon said indignantly.

"Don't you?"Alois sa with mild amusement.

"I suggest that you be quiet before you force me to do something you will regret." Sebastian said.

"Not in front of the children." Ciel warned.

"Daddy always does what mommy says, that is funny." Rachel giggled.

"Yes. Dad is funny, mommy makes him be nice." Vincent grinned.

"That's enough you two. You shouldn't give your father a hard time, he's not having a very easy time as it is with your grandfather's health."

"Yes mommy." The twins said in unison bowing their heads.

"My own children... I never thought I would see the day."

"They're children, that's what they do, they tease others around them, parents included from time to time. Tell me you never did something like that."

"Definitely not...within father's hearing range." Alois and Luca snickered. Naveen rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Daddy, It's pretty and shiny, can I have it please?" Rachel pointed in the direction of a soft light green glow in the wall behind Alois. The group turned.

Sebastian noticed the stone in the box begin to glow as well and walked toward the light which became brighter with each step he took.

"My dear Rachel, I believe you found the second stone." Rachel grinned.

"I helped?"

"Yes, you certainly did. Sebastian pulled it from the wall and glanced around, the tomb was still. "Rachel,would you like to put this one carefully inside the bag Naveen is carrying for safe keeping?"

"Yes, I would like that a lot!" She took the stone from her father gently holding it with both hands.

"Do you see see everyone, Watch me help!" She exclaimed proudly. Naveen took a cloth from his bag and held it out to Rachel.

"Princess, we need to protect it and it would help to wrap it in here and we can place it inside along with the one your father possesses." Rachel nodded and allowed her cousin to help her put the cloth around it. He gave it to her and held the bag open. Once the stone was inside, Rachel turned to her mother and father.

"Mommy, daddy, did you see it, I was very careful and I helped."

"We saw you, your mother and I couldn't be more proud."

"We are proud of you too sister." Evian said as the three boys hugged her.

"Well then, we best be off, eight more stones and so little time. Come children, hold onto each other, we don't want anyone to get lost, so please hold on to your mother as well."

"Mothers don't get lost dad." Rowan said grabbing Rachel and Vincent's hands.

"Are you certain Rowan?"

"Yes, mothers find people who are lost, like when we went to see Lizzy and we stayed in the house where mum used to live, Rachel and Vincent got lost and they were sad and needed Someone to find them."

"I remember that sister." Vincent said unhappily.

"Yes brother, it was scary, I did not think we would ever be found."

"But then mommy came and found us, what a good mommy we have sister and brothers."

"Yes, we're very lucky to have Mama."

"I agree." Rowan confirmed. Ciel couldn't stop himself from feeling slightly embarrassed by the praise from him children.

"Yes, we certainly are fortunate to have your mother, after all, without him, the five of us would not be here.

"Yay mommy!" The twins' voices echoed through the room.

"Alright, that's enough now, we have other things to think of." It didn't take long for them to find their way out.

"Thought we'd be stuck in there forever." Bard commented.

"We were in there for hours, yes we were."

"Look brothers, it is night time, the stars and moon are out, we must get ready for sleeping."

"Brother, are you proud of me like Ciel and Sebastian are of their children?" Luca asked, his voice sounded worried. Alois pulled him close.

"I'm always proud of you."

"Even when I take your cake that Hannah makes us?" Naveen chuckled. Both he and Alois had watched the boy steal the treat.

"Well, It's not very nice, but I'm proud of you even then because you're my little brother."

"Look at that star brothers, It's very bright, maybe that is the mommy star!"

"Mommy star?" Rowan asked curiously.

"Yes, because it is the biggest one and the little ones are all around it. They must love their mommy. I love our mommy." Rachel said pointing toward the sky.

"Sebastian, how did the two of us end up with such sweet, adorable, loving children?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, perhaps we are very lucky."

"I love our family." Ciel said as they walked.

"I do as well, thank you my Ciel, for this life you have given us."


End file.
